sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 7
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 6 |obecny = #7 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 8 }} |Numer komiksu=7 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Data=25 lipca 2018 |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Kieran Gates (okładka A) *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) *Jamal Peppers (okładka CE1) |Czcionka=Corey Breen |Ołówki=Adam Bryce Thomas |Atramenty=Adam Bryce Thomas |Kolory=Adam Bryce Thomas |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic *Badniki **Egg Pawn }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 7 – siódmy komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Secrets revealed! After the dramatic events of the last two issues and the secret of Dr. Eggman, Sonic races off to shut down the organized Badniks at the source. Unfortunately, there's more at play than Sonic has realized, and more powerful players... Podczas lotu Tornadem Sonic i Tails zostali zaskoczeni przez okręt Egg Fleet, którego nie namierzyli na radarze. Bazy które wcześniej zaatakowali nie dostarczyły im wystarczających informacji o manewrach Imperium Eggmana, więc Tails podał Sonicowi Miles Electric, aby jeż podłączył go do najbliższego komputera na statku i pobrał wszystkie możliwe dane. Tails poinstruował Sonica w jaki sposób ma pobrać dane, po czym jeż wyskoczył z samolotu i wylądował na statku. Udało mu się przebiec niezauważonym przez Egg Pawny i dostać do pomieszczenia kontrolnego statku. Tak czekał na niego Doktor Eggman, w towarzystwie Egg Pawnów. Gdy doktor chwalił się swoim planem, Sonic zatrzymał go i nazwał podróbką. Wiedział bowiem, że Eggman, którego spotkał w górskiej wiosce, jest prawdziwy. Zmusił więc oszusta do ujawnienia się. Doktor zdjął więc przebranie i okazał się nim być Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic przypomniał sobie, że w przeszłości Neo Metal Sonic próbował przejąć Imperium Eggmana, ale został pokonany przez jeża i jego przyjaciół, oraz przywrócony do normalnej formy. Jednak tym razem Metal Sonic został naprawiony i pozbawiony swojej buntowniczości. Eggman postanowił go ponownie ulepszyć do tej formy, aby był jego największą bronią w ostatniej bitwie. Robot został jednak ukończony za późno, bo dopiero po zakończeniu wojny. Neo Metal Sonic otrzymał bio-dane Eggmana, jego geniusz, wizję i zapał. Postanowił przybrać formę doktora, aby zapewnić trwałość jego władzy. Neo Metal Sonic zamierzał podbić świat dla Eggmana jako Eggman i kazał Sonicowi wyjawić położenie doktora, aby robot mógł mu przekazać kontrolę. Sonic dowiedział się, dlaczego podczas wojny walczył z duplikatem Metal Sonica, zamiast z oryginałem. Po chwili zastanowienia jeż ogłosił, że pokona Metal Sonica i ruszył do ataku. Serią szybkich ataków wgniótł robota w podłogę. Ten jednak podniósł się i skopiował bio-dane niebieskiego jeża. Neo Metal Sonic zyskał nad Soniciem przewagę, przy okazji niszcząc kilka Egg Pawnów. Sonic wpadł na komputer statku i zniszczył go. Widząc siłę swojego przeciwnika, postanowił się jak najszybciej wycofać. Sonicowi udało się zmylić Neo Metal Sonica i wyskoczyć na zewnątrz statku. Robot jednak poleciał za nim, kierując na niego ogień z dział, oraz uzbrojone w lance i tarcze Egg Pawny. Sonic zaczął niszczyć działa, ale w końcu został przez jedno z nich trafione. Wtedy otoczyły go Egg Pawny. Sonic kontynuował walkę, wyrywając jednemu z robotów lancę i obracając nią. Po tym jak zniszczył pobliskie roboty, przebił lancą pobliskie działo. Nagle zjawił się Neo Metal Sonic i brutalnie uderzył jeża. Robot chwycił Sonica i kazał mu wyjawić położenie Eggmana. Sonic wciąż się opierał, mimo gróźb robota, który był gotowy zniszczyć cały świat dla znalezienia swojego stwórcy. Ostatecznie Sonic kopnął Neo Metal Sonica w twarz i wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Niebieski jeż wypadł ze statku, a Neo Metal Sonic już zaczął tryumfować, myśląc że wyeliminował swojego przeciwnika. Jednak Tails przyleciał Tornadem w samą porę i zabrał Sonica. Neo Metal Sonic próbował zestrzelić ich działami okrętowymi, ale wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Robot pochwalił Sonica za przemyślaną strategię. Wiedział jednak, że dziś to on zwyciężył. Wiedział bowiem że Eggman żyje, natomiast Sonic nie poznał nic z jego planów. Robot postanowił trzymać wyznaczony kurs. Jakiś czas później Sonic i Tails wrócili do siedziby Resistance i opowiedzieli Knucklesowi i Amy o ich przygodzie. Sonic przeprosił Amy za to, że nie udało mu się pobrać żadnych informacji. Knuckles wspomniał jednak, że dowiedzieli się przynajmniej kto sterował armią Eggmana. Tails nie widział w tym żadnych pozytywów, gdyż zamiast szalonego geniusza otrzymali tą samą osobę, lecz z możliwością kopiowania zdolności i nieskończoną wytrzymałością. Knuckles prosił go, aby docenił chociaż tak małe zwycięstwa. Sonic postanowił nie siedzieć bezczynnie i działać. Wiedział, że stare bazy Eggmana nie zawierają aktualnych planów, ale być może uda się znaleźć informacje o dawnym planie, który Neo Metal Sonic próbuje ukończyć. Amy obiecała połączyć się z resztą Resistance, w nadziei, że jeśli wszyscy będą szukać, to ich szanse na sukces się zwiększą. Kiedy bohaterowie motywowali się do działania, Egg Fleet zbliżała się do Anielskiej Wyspy. Neo Metal Sonic był przekonany, że już wygrał. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic *Badniki **Egg Pawn Galeria Okładki IDW7Placeholder.jpg|Zapowiedź okładki Convention Exclusive IDW7RIraw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta IDW 7 CE2 Raw.jpg|Okładka CE2, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 7 preview 0.jpg IDW 7 preview 1.jpg IDW 7 preview 2.jpg IDW 7 preview 3.jpg IDW 7 preview 4.jpg IDW 7 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Gogle noszone przez Tailsa podczas pilotowania Tornada przypominają te, które nosił w serii Sonic Riders. *Poza, którą Sonic wykonuje podczas opadania na okręt Egg Fleet przypomina jedną z jego animacji z Sonic Lost World i Sonic Forces, która jest odgrywana kiedy gracz nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu podczas spadania. *Cytat Sonica "I never fear the fall" jest nawiązaniem do słów piosenki His World z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *Kwiat, który pojawia się w Resistance HQ występuje takżę na ekranie tytułowym Sonic Forces po ukończeniu głównej fabuły. *Przyciski pojawiające się na okładce A nawiązują do konsol Segi. Przyciski po prawej stronie odnoszą się do układu guzików w Sega Genesis, a po lewej - w Sega Dreamcast. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing